A discovery of a shocking nature
by James R Ward
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi stumbles upon the tomb of the original Lost Jedi. What will the calm and collected Jedi discover? An offshoot of the Jedi Tales saga.


His footsteps clicked along the marble floor as they spoke. They were currently in an enrapturing conversation about Death Watch and his companion, who just happened to be the leader of the planet was just finishing her point.

"-how can you claim to be a peacekeeper and pacifist if you use violence as a means to peace?" Satine asked incredulously, a small disapproving frown marring the pacifist Mandolorian asked, her eyes quickly glancing to a darkened corner of the room momentarily as he thought of his answer. Obi-Wan Kenobi was by all means a pacifist, up until a point however. He would fight for his beliefs and for the Republic, but as a Jedi.

He believed in peace, but was stead fast in his belief that a Jedi should only fight as a defender of peace. It was true what Satine was asking of him, but it was also incredibly frustrating. "Jedi are the defenders of peace. There shall always be evil, and those who wish to disrupt the peace. It is the Jedi's duty to defend what peace there is. Otherwise there would be chaos." He replied politely. With a small smile, Satine asked, "You really haven't changed, have you Obi-Wan?" With a small chuckle he replied, "Of course not milady."

They continued talking for a number of hours, walking through the Mandolorian capital until he stopped dead in his tracks.

_Something_ had brushed against his mind. It had completely brushed past his mental barriers, which were always up unless in the Jedi temple council chamber. That's when he spotted a figure, watching from a distance with a cloak masking their features. Fearing an assassin, he ordered Satines bodyguard to watch over her until he returned.

He sped through the streets, hot on the heels of the would-be-assassin. "You there, stop!" His cultured Corusanti accent commanded. The assassin ignored him and ran even quicker. Obi-Wan was having difficulty keeping up.

The assassin led him out of the capital and across the small stretch of barren land surrounding it. No creatures lived out in this wasteland and he couldn't sense any looming threat, so he continued his pursuit. He followed the assassin up a hill and watched from a few feet behind as he disappeared for a brief moment over the crest of it.

By the time Obi-Wan reached the summit, the assassin had all but disappeared. Obi-Wan stood there, confusion echoing throughout his mind for a few moments. As he took a few careful steps forward, his lightsaber hilt held tightly in his right hand, he felt a slight depression in the ground. He took another step, and a another until he felt something stop him in his tracks. He reached out a hand gently, feeling solid resistance as he held it against thin air.

He exerted his entire will, demanding whatever it was he was feeling to show itself. There was a small, barely audible whirr in the air as a cloaking mechanism failed, and he stood there, staring at the main entrance to a hidden temple. Fearing that it belonged to the Death Watch, Obi-Wan slowly opened the main door, and quickly stepped inside and began exploring it's dark and foreboding interior.

He wandered throughout the temple for a good few hours, feeling utterly lost. At times he would pass a door, but the terminals that appeared to open them seemed to need a specific password to open them. Frustration etched his features as he wandered blindly. The Force was leading him further into the complex, though he felt like he couldn't go any further. He felt eyes on his back the entire time, though every time he turned, he couldn't see or sense anyone or any_thing_. For maybe the first time in his life, he was truly, and utterly afraid.

A few more hours later, Obi-Wan stumbled, entirely by accident though he would never admit it, onto a large door. For a few moments, Obi-Wan stood there staring at the words that seemed chiselled into the stonework. Slowly and carefully, he read aloud the ancient Mandolorian words, translating them as he went, "Here lays the saviours of the galaxy in it's time of need. Here lay the most respected of all. Here lay the greatest of all military tacticians. The Negotiator, the General, the Grey, the Prodigal, the Compassionate, the Outcast, the Echani and the Warrior. Enter, but hold your respect high as the hero's of the Mandolorian lay within."

Obi-Wan slowly brushed his fingertips against the names, feeling the echo of remembrance within his mind. In his younger years within the Temple, he had heard references of those names in texts that were roughly four thousand years old. They were names of people who had fought in the Great Sith war. Suddenly, Obi-Wan jumped back as the door began to retract, and he stood there, staring at the cloaked figure in the room, kneeling before a stone casket.

There were seven others next to it, each with a cloaked figure or two before it. Obi-Wan attempted to activate his lightsaber, but stood in shock when it wouldn't respond. "Come, brother. You shall find no malice in this place." A cloaked figure spoke. As one, they all stood and turned to face him, pulling down their hoods. He wasn't surprised to find they were all Mandolorian men and women. What did surprise him however, were the lightsabers on their belts.

"Who are you all and where is this?" Obi-Wan asked. A small chuckle escaped the lips of the one who had spoken up. "This, brother, is the final resting place of our ancestors, and we are currently beneath the palace of Duchess Satine, your old friend I believe." He spoke warmly, inviting Obi-Wan to step closer. "I've heard references to the names on the door in the Jedi texts, you being their descendants, I was hoping you could enlighten me?"

A woman replied to him this time, "Ahh, I'm surprised your temple hasn't named them, considering that they were the _original_ lost Jedi along with their children and companions. In the order you read them in on the door, they are; Daniel Newberry, Dacen Kenobi, Revan Skywalker, Bastila Shan-Skywalker, Sasha Marek, Shaleena Newberry, Brianna Kenobi and James Marek." Obi-Wan just stood there, compete shock written all over his face. "Did you say Kenobi and _Skywalker_?" He asked, looking at the neutral faces of each of these strange people.

"We did. We are descendants of each of them, though their children and companions are further into the temple." The first man answered, and waved a calm hand around the room as he spoke. "We hold much knowledge of the galaxy and Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Much more than the Jedi and Sith pretender Darth Sidious. Our order has remained in the shadows of time, directing the galaxy and the Republic for four thousand years. Certain events are on the horizon that must occur. But fear not when these times are upon you Obi-Wan, for the Dxun Jedi shall return when we are needed, and the time of the prophesy shall arrive. Now, sleep Jedi and think on what we have shared with you…"

* * *

><p>In the coming months, Obi-Wan would think on those words and try and share them with the rest of the council, but with the coming months, it would be an impossible task. Within three months, the Fall of the Jedi would be at hand. Twenty years later and only at the moment of his death, would old Ben Kenobi understand.<p> 


End file.
